I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me) (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions music video of I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me) from Dinosaurs. Song: *I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me) Song From: *Dinosaurs: Little Boy Boo Transcript: *Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) *(Fade in from black) *(Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania) *Max: I'm the baby, gotta love me, big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly. *Young Simba: Especially when I hit my daddy with a frying pan. *(Chicha Hits Kuzco with a Frying Pan): Fran! *Geogre Shrinks: I'm the baby, gotta love me, first I whack you then you shove me. *Littlefoot: Flying 'cross the room, I like it! Again! *Blanky: Mama says it's too much sugar, Daddy is all perplexed, *Charlie Brown: A-B-C-D-E-F Gee, you never know what I'm gonna do next! ("FRAN!!!!") *Ash Ketchum: Wanna see me make a rocket? Watch me put her tail in a socket. *Alvin Seville: She lights up like a Christmas tree *Usagi Tsukino: Don't try this at home! (Whee!) *(Singing Cast from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): I'm the baby and you gotta love meeeeeeee. *Fievel Mousekewitz: Everybody! *(Singing Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "Topsy Turvy"): I'm the baby, gotta love me, big purple eyes, I'm very cuddly. *(Singing Cast from Muppets: Most Wanted During "Doin' a Sequel"): Don't you think that every home should have one of me? *Max Taylor: Or three! I say-- *(Singing Cast from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "Risseldy Rosseldy"): Jump on the bed, hit my daddy on the head, run around the house when they tell me not to. (Singing Cast from The Aristocats During "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat"): I take every chance to make a poop in my pants. *(Singing Cast from A Goofy Movie During "Eye-to-Eye"): But I'm the baby, and you got to. *(Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) *(Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome") *(Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls") *(Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) *(Max (Pokemon) Scatting) *(Roo Scatting) *Banjo: I'm the baby, gotta love me. Don't you wish there were more of me? *Oliver: Daddy, Mother, brother, sister. I'm the greatest baby in prehistor'! *(Dance Scene from The Great Mouse Detective During "Let Me Be Good to You"): I'm the baby and you gotta love... *(Singing Cast from Kim Possible: Hidden Talent During "Say the Word"): I'm the baby and you gotta love... *(Singing Cast from Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants During "Ripped Pants"): I'm the baby and you gotta love me. *Dexter: Gotta love me. *(Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: *Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) *Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) *The Lion King (@1994 Disney) *The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) *George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) *The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (@1966 Paramount) *Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon Leauge; @1997 OLM) *The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) *Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) *Dumbo (@1941 Disney) *An American Tail (@1986 Universal) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) *Muppets: Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) *Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) *Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) *The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) *A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) *Moana (@2016 Disney) *The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) *Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) *The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) *Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) *The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) *Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) *Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) *Dexter's Laboratory (Snowdown; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) Notes: *Dedicated to skullzproductions, tom radloff, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th, & Robert DuBose (Thanks for requesting). *Feel free to do your own version.